Memorias de la vida
by Saria Darklindale
Summary: Un corto oneshot que hice media inspirada, recordando un pasado tiene la oportunidad de volver a hablar con esa persona que tanto quiso..


**Autora: Un pequeño one shot que hice inspirada, quiero que esto parezca entre triste y feliz Oo, ahora solo hay que decir: Lean! nn**

Memorias de la vida 

- Alfín te encontré! Estaba preocupada que nunca te encontraría – Dice la chica que se sienta al lado de su amigo

- Solo admiraba esa gran esfera azul otra vez – Responde el

- Jaja… es muy bonita la vista desde aquí ¿no? – La niña sonríe levemente

- Si. Sabes, mi abuelo siempre te esta enseñando estas cosas… como es la vida en el tierra?- Le pregunta la chica

- Bueno, el dice que la vida en la tierra es diversa, el quiero hacer feliz a la gente como tu y yo a través del poder de la ciencia, Maria – Dice el

- Wow… me encantaría saber tanto como tu, eres simplemente alguien que aprende bastante bien, Shadow – Le dice la chica en un tono alegre

- Ah.. Eso no es nada… tu eres una escuchadora admirable Maria – Mientras dice esto sonríe

- Gracias, Shadow

- Pero… hay algo que aun me incomoda – Se desanima el

- Que es Shadow, cuéntame – Le responde ella preocupada

- Es solo que… no se porque fui creado… no encuentro mi lugar en el mundo, Maria… yo solo quiero saberlo... quiero saberlo… quiero… ahh – El erizo negro se cansa de repente y unas lagrimas se deslizan por su cara

- Oh… yo puede responder eso por ti Shadow

- Si?

- Simple… tú existes… Para que pueda hacerte cosquillas así cuando quiera! – La niña toma a su amigo y le empieza a hacerle cosquillas

- Maria para! Vamos Maria!.. No me hagas hacer lo que hice la otra vez! Maria! – Dice el mientras se ríe.

---------------- ---------------

El erizo se acerco a la niña con cara de pregunta mientras ella se peinaba..

- Maria, podría preguntarte algo? – Dice el

- Claro que puedes Shadow – Responde ella con felicidad

- Es que… el profesor dijo la palabra muerte y quería saber… ¿Qué es la muerte?

- La niña suspira y se sienta en su cama -

- Bueno, la muerte es cuando una persona deja este mundo…

- Ósea se va volando? – Pregunta el

- Noo… es cuando el alma de una persona se va a un lugar mejor... mira... dicen que cuando alguien muere... una estrella desaparece del cielo... pero el sol brilla cada vez mas dependiendo a la calidez del alma

- Y como muere la gente? – Pregunta el joven ericito

- Bueno... la gente puede morir por vieja... otra muere por una enfermedad… otras deciden acabar su vida ellas mismas… pero encuentro que la forma mas bella de morir es por una persona amada… - Dice la niña

- Morir por una persona amada?

- Si… es una de las muertes mas bellas y nobles que existen en este mundo… uno puede sacrificarse por la familia o por un amigo…

- Maria... – Dice el

- Que pasa Shadow... algo te pasa?

- No... Es que... tu eres como la única familia que tengo… eres mi mejor amiga, Maria – Responde el en un tono cariñoso

- Shadow, tu también eres como mi familia, tu también eres mi mejor amigo… yo podría hacer todo por ti – Dice la niña mientras lo abraza

- Gracias Maria – Unas lagrimas salen de la cara del erizo

- Las personas que amas siempre se quedan en tu corazón, para siempre – Susurra la niña al oído del erizo  
----------------------- ----------------------

- Por aquí Maria!

- Nos siguen muy rápido, entremos aquí!

-- Los 2 entran a una sala con un capsula --

- Párate aquí Shadow

- Si Maria – El erizo se para en el centro y es encerrado en una capsula

- QUE? Maria que haces!

- Por lo menos uno tiene que sobrevivir… yo ya te lo había dicho… puedo hacer todo por ti

-- Unos soldados entran a la sala ---

- Sayonara… Shadow the hedgehog – La niña apreta el botón de lanzamiento mientras que es disparada.

- MARIAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Grita el mientras que es lanzado..

------ --- ---- ----- - ----- ----- ----- ----- ---

- El cielo esta sin una estrella muy brillante… pero …será que el sol esta mucho más brillante por tu alma? – Pregunta el mirando hacia el cielo, estaba parado en una roca, en un bosque con la brisa del viento

El erizo cierra los ojos y escucha una voz

- No… es por el alma de muchas personas más…

- Que haces aquí?... no que estabas en un lugar mejor? – Respondió el abriendo los ojos

- Te haz vuelto bastante serio no? –Responde la voz

- Es para vivir – Mira a la dirección en que la voz se escuchaba y ve a la figura que era invisible para todos… menos para el

- Te dije que siempre estaría en tu corazón… y mientras lo este… siempre estaré contigo..

- Me haz hecho el día mas soleado que nunca…… Maria – Le responde el con su estilo antipático

- Parece que no haz perdido el cariño de cuando eras pequeño no? – La niña sonríe

- Maria… tu haz visto todo lo que he hecho mientras no estabas… - Dice el de nuevo mirando al horizonte

- Shadow… no creo que hayas sido tan malo… además todavía eres divertido… - La niña aun con sus manos invisibles trata de hacerle cosquillas al erizo

El erizo extrañamente sintió como si las cosquillas fueran realidad y empezó a reír

- Maria! Vamos para!... nunca cambias!

- Te dije que aun eras cariñoso nn – La niña para de hacerle cosquillas..

- Maria… gracias otra vez

- Yo ya me tengo que ir… pero recuerda… siempre estaré contigo – La niña desaparece lentamente

- Adiós Maria… también estaré contigo – El erizo se ve del lugar con un leve sonrisa

**Autora: Es corto y por eso es un one shot… lo hice de pura inspiración nn, el fic no es ShadXMaria es un fic para demostrar la gran amistad que tuvieron estos 2... Bueno ya me voy adiós**

Recuerden:  


**Shadow y Maria Robotnick © Sega**


End file.
